


The Stranger

by OnceUponAFez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Unknown Character - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAFez/pseuds/OnceUponAFez
Summary: A stranger comes to the aid of someone who's also struggling.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon takes place between CA: The Winter Soldier and CA: Civil War

When the world turns blurry and every sound gains a higher frequency, having someone there is enough. It always has been. Not that she told anyone that. 

The air was wet and a freezing draft shot down her spine. But her mouth tasted sandpaper and she could only scratch at her enflamed throat. The lights were blinding her way and every noise screamed it's way into her eardrum. 

She grabbed and pulled at her jacket zip whilst trying to dart anywhere that might be rid of all of this. The door smashed against the brick as she shot out of it, pursuing any quiet place she could think of. 

She just had to get away. 

In her desperation, she clambered down beside a dumpster, anywhere that people werent. 

Only now her attention turned to the incredible heat bursting through her. Like the fires of hell had scorched her skin. Then her head whipped, her neck almost cracking at the unexpected force now staring straight at the man. His long dark hair and cap upon his head did nothing to calm her, only pump fuel into what was already a full panic. But he didn't say anything. He barely blocked her path. What he did do, was simple. 

The stranger took a bottle from his bag, an unopened water bottle, and placed it in front of her. "Small sips." Is all he said to her. His voice was deep and yet there a lightness to his words. From then he backed away, giving her at least her arms length to move if she wanted and sitting down. He crossed his legs and leant against the wall just as she was.

It was at this point that she realised she was sitting, unsure how she made it there. 

The man paid her no attention, playing with the fray of his shirt and watching the busy street they'd come from. He occasionally turned his head back, but something told her he wasn't just looking at her.

After a few minutes, her skin began to settle, the sweat begin to cool, and the constraint against her chest was almost gone. 

She didn't move. And neither did he. 

Her breath was larger this time, extending as far as she could. And now she knew, she was back to normal. 

The man began to stir, his knees coming up and he rustled through his bag again. 

Her eyes fixated on his hand and what it might be, for she was familiar with the stories her mother had told her. Familiar with how easy it was to become the next victim. But all he pulled out, was a plum. Fresh and dark purple. He leant over just enough, this time looking her in the eye. 

"It's supposed to help." 

In her surprise, she took it. Sitting now with a plum in one hand and water in the other, both gifted by this stranger. 

"Thank you." 

He nodded awkwardly, unsure when to turn away, then got up and swung his bag over his shoulder. 

Her words lingered in the air because she wasn't sure quite what she had thanked him for, though she knew he'd taken them. As he walked back towards the street, he gave a final turn and a small wave. Except, not with a hand she thought, it had been more metallic. 

Finally getting up, she too exited the alleyway and rejoined society. Back to the rest of her afternoon. 

It was only days later that she saw the face again. The kind stranger that had given so much yet done so little. The small gesture and quiet nature he had created wander in her mind. 

_Could he really be the Winter Soldier? Could someone so willing to help, murder others so easily?_

_Of course not,_  she thought staring over at the plums in her fruit bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, me again. I saw an ask on tumblr about what each Avenger would do if they saw someone having a panic attack and I didn't quite agree with one of their headcanons so I made my own. I figured with all the trauma Bucky's been through he couldn't just leave another person to struggle on their own and at least make sure they get through the attack alright. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
